In recent years, imaging apparatuses, such as a digital video camera (a recorder with a camera, for example) that generates images (image data) by imaging objects such as sceneries and persons, and records the generated images as image content, have become widely popular. Also, a large number of imaging apparatuses that automatically perform focus control have been suggested so as to prevent failures in imaging processes according to user operations.
For example, there is a suggested imaging apparatus that performs focus control by using the intensities of the contrasts in image data. Also, there is a suggested imaging apparatus that estimates a position to which the focus lens is to be moved, using two images that are captured at different focal distances (see Patent Document 1, for example)